Demon Tamer
by Laybay
Summary: Rin is captured and put in the demon training camp. Oh no, not to TRAIN demons. to be TRAINED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** - **Taken (I do not own Blue Exorcist) THIS IS AFTER THE EPISODE WHERE RIN REVEALED HIS POWERS. YUKIO HAS NOT AWAKENED ANYTHING.  
**

Rin just sat in class, listening to Yukio's lecture. It was another boring day, until two men from The True Cross Order, came charging into the class. Everyone quickly looked their way, only for one to approach Yukio, and then slam his hand on his desk. "Wheres the demon?" He demanded. Yukio said nothing, but everyone was looking at Rin. The other one approached Bon, and asked him the same question. But he just pointed at me. Rin didn't understand. The Order had already approved him, who were these men? They both charged over to Rin, then said, "Were gonna take you to Training. Come with us." He grabbed Rin's arm, but Rin pulled away. "Resistant are we?" He asked, then pulling out of a syringe and stabbing him in the neck. The liquid entered Rin's body and he soon passed out. Yukio tried to stop him, but he showed an official order from the Vactian, and Yukio stopped. The first man picked up Rin and the exited.

This wasn't going to be a normal day...

* * *

Rin woke up to see 3 demons over me. One was tall, very thin, bright red hair. The other two were hell hounds. The Red haired demon helps Rin up, then bows. "Young prince, it is a pleasure to be in your presence." he says. "I'm afraid that we are in demon training. Where were trained as familiars and then given to tamers based on our strength." Rin nodded, it was hard to take at first, but he WAS a demon quoted by his entire Exwire class. They were never his friends, were they? No, they never were. As soon as they learned that he was a demon, they turned away from him. Hated him. He at least thought he could trust Shiemi. NOPE. She left him too. Everyone was either afraid of him or they hated him with all there heart. He had no one. The truck stopped, the back opened to reveal 3 exorcists. They restrained Rin and the other demon, hellhounds too. They brought them inside. They tossed rin into a cell, then locked it and walked away. Rin growled under his breath, Rin lit up then trying to slam into the bars. They instead, burned his skin, he jumped back at the pain. The lights suddenly shut off, making Rin jump. He heard an exorcist yell, "LIGHTS OUT. GO TO SLEEP." Rin growled again and curled up in the corner, letting himself drift into slumber.

* * *

Yukio paced around the classroom, "What could they want with Rin..?" Yukio wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. What if they wanted to execute him?! Oh god.. Yukio was terrified with the thought. "Hey teach?" He heard Shima say, "Y-Yes? Yes?" Yukio replied, it was obvious to the exwires that Yukio was scared. "Are you okay Yuki? You look petrified..." Shiemi said, worried for her friend. "I-I'm fine.. just a little shocked.." Yukio replied, his voice slightly shaking. He was tearing up. He wiped his tears, trying to hide he was terrified. " Look, , it's okay if your worried about Okumura, I'd be worried to if he was my brother." Konekomaru said, earning a glare from Bon. "Who even cares about the son of the satan?!" Bon said, Yukio pinned him against the wall, now with pure rage. "My brother SAVED all of you. He CARED about you all! And then you abandon him in return?!" Yukio yelled, more at Bon than anyone else. Yukio dropped him and cleared his voice.

"We have to find out what's going on."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE (Important)

Hi everyone!

I know I haven't been active on fanfiction in MONTHS But I'll be moving over to wattpad.

My user is ClaraCurious

There I'll post my original stories and only continuing the stories I like!

However this one will be completely re-written, as my writing skills have improved greatly since I last updated.

I hope you'll all follow me there, thank you for understanding.

STORIES IM KEEPING:

-Demon Tamer

-The little moments

-The flaming assassin

-Loss

LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD REWRITE ANYTHING

Bye everyone~! See you on Wattpad!

-Clara


End file.
